This invention generally relates to telecommunications, and particularly relates to the use of voice service and data service in an asymmetrical digital subscriber line (ADSL) system in the local loop between a central office of a telecommunications network and a customer""s premises.
New technologies are being developed to increase the capacity and bandwidth of telecommunications networks. One of these new technologies provides for the use of an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) system in the local loop between a central office of a telecommunications network and a customer""s premises served by that central office. An ADSL system makes use of the existing twisted pair wiring provided to the customer""s premises to deliver the voice service including plain old telephone service (POTS) and to deliver data service including data signals such as may be used to communicate over the Internet. Advantageously, the ADSL system allows a customer to engage in a telephone call while also engaging in digital communications such as by interacting with the Internet. Additional information regarding ADSL systems may be obtained from American National Standards Institute Standard ANSI-Ti.413-1995, which is incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 illustrates an ADSL system 10 such as may be used in a local loop between a customer""s premises 12 and a central office 14 of a telecommunications network that serves the customer""s premises 12. In the central office 14, voice signals from a switch 16 are combined with data signals from an ADSL modem 18. This combination of voice signals and data signals typically takes place in a splitter 20, which then transmits the combined signals over the twisted pair wiring 22 serving the customer""s premises. The splitter 20 in the central office 14 earns its name when combined signals are received in the central office 14 from the customer""s premises over the twisted pair wiring 22. The splitter 20 splits the combined signals into voice signals which are transmitted to the switch 16, and into data signals which are transmitted to the ADSL modem 18.
Referring again to the case where the splitter 20 in the central office 14 transmits the combined signals over the twisted pair wiring 22 serving the customer""s premises 12, these combined signals are received at a splitter 24 in the customer""s premises 12. This splitter 24 also earns its name by splitting the combined signals into voice signals and data signals. The voice signals are transmitted to the telecommunications devices 26 in the customer""s premises 12, thereby providing voice service. The data signals are transmitted to the data devices in the customer""s premises, thereby providing data services. For example, the splitter 24 provides data signals to an ADSL modem 28 which performs the appropriate demodulation and provides the demodulated data signals to a computer 30. The splitter 24 in the customer""s premises also transmits combined signals from the customer""s premises 12 to the central office 14. In particular, the splitter 24 receives voice signals from a telecommunications device 26 and combines these voice signals with data signals received from the computer 30 via the ADSL modem 28. The splitter 24 transmits the combined signals over the twisted pair wiring 22 to the central office 14. By this described configuration, the ADSL system 10 simultaneously provides a customer with voice service and data service so that a customer may use his or her computer 30 while he or she (or another individual) makes use of the telephone 26.
In the ADSL system 10 of FIG. 1, as noted, the splitter 24 in the customer""s premises 12 is used substantially in two ways. First, the splitter 24 is used to split the combined voice and data signals transmitted from the central office 14 over the twisted pair wiring 22. Second, the splitter 24 is used to combine the voice signals from the customer""s telecommunications device 26 with the data signals of the customer""s computer 30 and to transmit the combined voice and data signals over the twisted pair wiring 22 to the central office 14. Based on both of these uses, the splitter 24 must be installed on the customer""s premises, which typically requires appropriate access and special wiring to make the proper connections. These requirements present problems to the telecommunications service provider and are viewed as complications by the customer. To the service provider, these requirements are costly and inconvenient. To the customer, these requirements of an ADSL system seem complex in comparison to the familiar use of an analog modem. Typically, a customer simply plugs the analog modem into a telecommunications outlet and programs the computer appropriately. To install an analog modem, generally special wiring and connections are unnecessary. Of course, an analog modem does not provide the advantage of an ADSL system whereby the customer may simultaneously use voice services and data services. Yet, the problems presented by the splitter 24 in the customer""s premises 12 are obstacles to the further deployment of ADSL systems.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, to overcome the problems presented by the splitter 24 in the customer""s premises 12, an ADSL system 32 without a splitter in the customer""s premises 12 is currently being developed. Generally, such an ADSL system 32 includes ADSL modems that operate at lower power than the ADSL modems in an ADSL system 10 with a splitter in the customer""s premises. Additional information regarding an ADSL system without a splitter in the customer""s premises may be obtained from Universal ADSL Working Group, an industry consortium formed to develop Universal ADSL standards. Further information may be obtained also from the following documents which are incorporated herein by reference: U-ADSL Framework Documentxe2x80x94Terms of Reference, Implementation Guide, Rev. 1.2 (Jun. 15, 1998), Universal ADSL Working Group; and U-ADSL Framework Documentxe2x80x94Loop Plants, Impairments and Testing. In-Line Low-Pass Filter Requirements and Design Guide, Rev. 1.2 (Jun. 15, 1998).
A comparison of FIG. 2 to FIG. 1 reveals that in the central office 14 the configuration of the ADSL system 32 without a splitter is the same as the configuration of the ADSL system 10 with a splitter. The principal differences between the ADSL systems 10, 32 are in the customer""s premises.
In the ADSL system 32 without a splitter, the combined voice and data signals transmitted over the twisted pair wiring 22 from the central office 14 are received in the customer""s premises 12 and are provided to both the customer""s telecommunications devices and to the customer""s data devices. In particular, in providing the combined voice and data signals to the telecommunications devices, the combined signals are received in the customer""s premises 12 and provided over connection 34 to an optional low pass filter (LPF) 36 which is connected in series to the customer""s telecommunications device 26. The low pass filter 36 passes the voice signals (0-4 KHz) to the telecommunications device 26, but significantly blocks the other signals. In providing the combined voice and data signals to the data devices, the combined signals are received in the customer""s premises 12 and provided over connection 38 to a high pass filter (HPF) 38 which is connected in series to the ADSL modem 28. The high pass filter 38 passes the data signals (above 20 KHz) to the ADSL modem 28, but blocks the other signals. The ADSL modem 28, in turn, then transmits the data signals to the computer 30.
The ADSL system 32 illustrated in FIG. 2 has done away with the problems of a splitter 24 in the customer""s premises. But the ADSL system 32 without a splitter in the customer""s premises 12 has its own set of problems. Principally, these problems concern the degradations in the respective voice services and data services that occur when both services are in use. For example, consider the experience of a customer having the ADSL system 32 for the delivery of voice service and data service. When the customer is using his or her computer 30 and receiving data service through the ADSL system 32, the customer may experience a degradation in the data service if the telecommunications device 26 connected to the ADSL system 32 is used so that voice service use at the same time as the data service. The degradation in the data service generally includes a slow down in the delivery of the data. On the other hand, when the customer is engaged in a telephone call and using the voice service, the customer may experience a degradation in the voice service if the computer 30 is used so that data service is operated at the same time as the voice service. The degradation in the voice service generally includes audible noise such as a hum that may be heard through the receiver of the telecommunications device. In sum, degradations may occur in both services when they are used at the same time.
These degradations in the data service and the voice service are partially the result of harmonic noise. In addition, the degradations may be generally attributable to the effects of the wiring, connections and other devices that may be present in or relatively near the customer""s premises or may be connected at the customer""s premises 12 to the ADSL system 32. Thus, the degradations in the data service and in the voice service are likely to vary from customer to customer.
As noted, in addition to providing high data rate access using the local loop, a principal advantage of an ADSL system is that it allows a customer to make use of his or her telecommunications devices and data devices at the same time. As also noted, a problem of an ADSL system is the degradation that may occur to one or both of the services supplied by the ADSL system when the services are used at the same time. In some cases, the advantage of being able to use both voice services and data services at the same time may outweigh any problem caused by the degradations. For example, a customer who is engaged in a social call with a friend may tolerate the degradation in the audio quality of the telephone call so as to browse the Internet at the same time as talking to his or her friend. As another example, a customer who is browsing the Internet for fin and entertainment may tolerate the degradation in the data service such as a data slow down when at the same time the customer""s daughter or son uses the telephone to call a friend for help with school work.
Nevertheless, there are other cases when the advantage of being able to use voice devices and data devices at the same time may be outweighed by the degradations that are caused by the simultaneous use of both services. For example, the customer who may tolerate the degradation in the audio quality when engaged in a social call may not be able to tolerate the degradation when engaged in a business call. As a result, the customer may have to forego making or receiving business calls through his or her ADSL system. As another example, the customer who may tolerate the degradation in the data service when using it for fun and entertainment may not tolerate the degradation when the data service is being used for business. As a result, the customer may have to forego using the data service for business purposes when the voice service is being used. In either case, even though the customer may be able to tolerate degradations to either the voice service or data service in certain cases, the customer may have to completely forego simultaneous use of the services because the customer cannot tolerate degradations in all cases.
In sum, there is a need in an ADSL system 32 whereby a customer may be provided with options with respect to the use of an ADSL system such that the customer may choose to use or not to use data service and voice service at the same time, or may choose to operate or use one or the other of the services in a mode that is selected with consideration of the impact of the concurrent use of the services.
The advantages of subscription to an ADSL system derive principally from: a) high speed data access using the local loop; and b) the ability to use voice service and data service at the same time over conventional twisted pair wiring. The present invention adds to these advantages by allowing a subscriber to maximize the use of either or both voice service and data service depending upon the circumstances. The present invention includes embodiments that allow a subscriber to intelligently manage the operation of data service and/or voice service in an ADSL system.
Stated generally, the present invention includes methods and systems that may be used in an ADSL system used in the local loop between a telecommunications network and a customer""s premises. As noted, an advantage of an ADSL system is the ability to use voice service and data service simultaneously at the customer""s premises. The present invention may be used when one service as between the voice service or the data service is being used with respect to the customer""s premises. In particular, an exemplary method of the present invention provides the subscriber with choice for selecting a mode of operation of the other service. In particular, this exemplary method causes the ADSL system to detect a request for the other service; to display a list of modes of operation; to detect receipt of a selected mode from the list; and to operate the other service pursuant to the selected mode to the customer""s premises. To aid the subscriber in choosing a mode of operation, the exemplary method may cause the ADSL system to provide impact information on performance of the one service in light of concurrent use of the other service. For example, the delivery of data service may be degraded due to concurrent use of the other service. The impact information also may include the effect of the one service on the other service when the other service is used concurrently with the one service. For example, the effect of the concurrent use of the data service on the voice service may be that the voice service suffers from noise or hum on the line.
More particularly described, another exemplary method of the present invention allows a subscriber to choose a selected mode of operation of a data service when a voice service is already being used by the subscriber in an ADSL system. When the subscriber makes a request for data service, the exemplary method causes the ADSL modem on the customer""s premises to make a detection of the voice service being used with respect to the telecommunications device at the customer""s premises. In response to the detection, the ADSL modem provides the detection to the computer or other data device of the subscriber. In response to receiving the detection from the ADSL modem, the computer displays a list of modes of operation. This list may include a full power mode, a low power mode, a wait mode, and/or a rescind mode. In the wait mode, one service is effectively put on hold until the other service is discontinued. For example, the data service may be put into wait mode until a telephone conversation is ended so that the noise levels in voice service are minimized. As yet another mode, the exemplary embodiments provide the subscriber with an opportunity to rescind his or her request for service, and this is referred to as a rescind mode. Those skilled in the art will understand that other modes of operation (such as an intermediate power mode) may be provided.
In addition, the impact information may include information on the service performance of each of the modes of operation in the list. Further, the computer may display impact information on the performance of the data service in light of concurrent use of the voice service. For example, the impact information may include data on the degradation of the full power mode and/or the low power mode of the data service in light of the concurrent use of the voice service. The impact information also may include the effect of the data service on the voice service when the voice service is used concurrently with the data service. For example, the impact information may inform the subscriber that the effect of the full power mode of the data service on the voice service is to cause an amount of noise on the line. This amount may be precalculated or this amount may be measured in real-time under the existing circumstances.
In this exemplary method, the display of the modes of operation and impact information provides the subscriber with information so as to make an intelligent choice about the use of the data service in addition to the voice service. Once the subscriber makes a selection, the selected mode is received at the computer. The computer provides the ADSL modem with instructions to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode. In response to receiving the instructions, the ADSL modem interacts with the ADSL system so as to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode of operation. Advantageously, the data service is operated in a mode selected by the subscriber that best suits the subscriber""s purposes and circumstances.
Another exemplary method allows a subscriber to preselect a mode of operation of a data service and to implement that preselected mode when a subscriber is using a voice service by an ADSL system. When the subscriber makes a request for data service, the exemplary method causes the ADSL modem on the customer""s premises to make a detection of the voice service being used with respect to the telecommunications device at the customer""s premises. In response to the detection, the ADSL modem provides the detection to the computer or other data device of the subscriber. In response to receiving the detection from the ADSL modem, the computer checks for a preselected mode of operation. If the computer finds the preselected mode of operation, then the computer provides the ADSL modem with instructions to operate the data service pursuant to the preselected mode of operation. In response to receiving the instructions, the ADSL modem interacts with the ADSL system so as to operate the data service pursuant to the preselected mode of operation. Advantageously, the data service is operated in the preselected mode so as to provide the subscriber with the advantage of choosing a mode of operation based on the purposes and circumstances of the subscriber, but without burdening the subscriber to make a selection in real-time. As another advantage, the preselected mode of operation may be overridden by the subscriber in any given case so that the subscriber has the option of changing the preselected mode of operation of the data service to comport better with his or her purposes or circumstances.
Yet another exemplary method of the present invention allows a subscriber to choose whether to change or continue a selected mode of operation of a data service when the data service is already in use and the subscriber desires to use voice service. In this exemplary method, the ADSL modem makes a detection of an off-hook indication with respect to the subscriber""s telecommunications device. In other words, the ADSL modem takes note when the subscriber goes off-hook. In response to the detection, the ADSL modem provides the detection to the computer. In response to receiving the detection from the ADSL modem, the computer provides impact information on performance of the data service in light of concurrent use of the voice service. The impact information may include the effect of the data service on the voice service when the voice service is used concurrently with the data service. For example, the data service operated in a full power mode may result in a relatively high level of noise on the line of the subscriber""s telephone. On the other hand, the low power mode may result in about the same level of noise on the line. After receiving the detection of the off-hook indication, the computer may display a list of modes of operation. The subscriber may take the impact information into consideration and provide an indication of a selected mode. In response to receiving the selected mode, the computer provides the ADSL modem with instructions to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode. In response to receiving the instructions, the ADSL modem interacts with the ADSL system so as to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode of operation.
An additional exemplary method of the present invention provides for the transmittal of impact information to the customer""s premises from the telecommunications network. In this exemplary method, the telecommunications network detects an off-hook indication with respect to the telecommunications device on the customer""s premises. For example, the central office serving the customer""s premises detects the customer has taken a telephone off-hook. In response to the detection, the telecommunications network makes a determination that the data service is in use at the customer""s premises. For example, the central office may communicate with the ADSL modem disposed in the central office (or other appropriate equipment) to check whether data service is being used at the customer""s premises, and find that the data service is being used.
In response to finding that data service is being used at the customer""s premises, then the telecommunications network provides an announcement to the telecommunications device that has gone off-hook. In particular, the announcement includes impact information with respect to the performance of the one service as between the voice service and data service in light of the concurrent use of the other service. The impact information may include the effect of the one service on the other service when the other service is used concurrently with the one service.
For example, the central office may determine that the data service is being used at the customer""s premises and provide this determination as well as other information to an intelligent peripheral in the telecommunications network. Based on the determination and the other information, the intelligent peripheral may be connected to the voice service to the customer""s premises so as to provide an announcement of the impact information.
As well as providing the impact information from the telecommunications network, this exemplary method may provide that the telecommunications network announce a list of modes of operation of the data service. As noted above, these modes may include a full power mode, a low power mode, a rescind mode, and a wait mode. For example, when the subscriber goes off-hook, he or she may be provided with the impact information and the list of modes. In response to the list of modes, the subscriber selects a mode and transmits this selection to the telecommunications network. For example, the customer may be prompted to push a certain keypad on the telephone if the customer desires full power mode, a different keypad if the customer desires low power mode, etc. As a result of the push of a keypad, a dual tone multiple frequency (DTMF) signal is transmitted in a conventional manner to the telecommunications network. The telecommunications network receives the selected mode and provides the ADSL system with instructions to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode. In response to the instructions, the ADSL system operates the data service pursuant to the selected mode of operation. Advantageously, the data service is operated in a mode selected by the subscriber that best suits the subscriber""s purposes and circumstances.
In addition to the exemplary methods summarized above, the present invention also includes exemplary systems that may be used in an ADSL system in the local loop between the telecommunications network and a customer""s premises. These exemplary system share many of the same features and advantages of the exemplary methods summarized above. An example of such a system allows a subscriber to have one service of the voice service or data service provided by an ADSL system operated pursuant to a selected mode of operation in light of the other service being concurrently used. For example, a subscriber may specify that the data service be operated pursuant to a selected mode in light of the voice service being concurrently operated. This exemplary system includes an ADSL modem that detects that one of the services is being used and that a request for the other service has been made. For example, the ADSL modem may detect the voice service being used at the customer""s premises and provides the detection to the subscriber""s computer. Advantageously, the feature of detection of the use of voice service may alert the subscriber to a condition of which he or she was previously unaware, i.e., the off-hook indication of one or more of his or her telecommunication devices. The subscriber may not be aware of an improper hang-up of a telephone which causes degradation of ADSL rates. Once informed of the off-hook indication, the subscriber may hang up the telephone and continue with the use of only data service.
In response to receiving the detection from the ADSL modem, the computer displays a list of modes of operation. As with the exemplary embodiments, the modes of operation of the data service may include a full power mode, a low power mode, a wait mode, and/or a rescind. The computer may also display impact information on the performance of the one service in light of the other service. For example, the impact information may include performance of the voice service in light of concurrent use of the data service. In addition, the impact information may include the effect of the one service on the other service. For example, the impact information may include the effect of the data service on the voice service when the voice service is used concurrently with the data service. Advantageously, the subscriber may consider the impact information and select a mode of operation of the data service in light of the voice service. The computer receives a selected mode from the list, and provides the ADSL modem with instructions to operate the other service pursuant to the selected mode. The ADSL modem, in response to receiving the instructions, interacts with the ADSL system so as to operate the other service pursuant to the selected mode of operation. An advantage of the exemplary system is that few modifications of an ADSL system (without a splitter in the customer""s premises) are necessary for implementation of the present invention.
Another exemplary system of the present invention provides for the transmittal of impact information to the customer""s premises from the telecommunications network. In this exemplary system, a switch in the telecommunications network detects an off-hook indication with respect to the telecommunications device of the subscriber. In response to this detection, the switch communicates with the ADSL modem in the central office (or other appropriate ADSL modem) to check whether the data service is in use in the customer""s premises. Based on a determination that the data service is in use, then the switch sends a message to an intelligent peripheral in the telecommunications network. The message may inform the intelligent peripheral of the off-hook indication with respect to the telecommunications device at the customer""s premises and the determination that the data service is in use at the customer""s premises. The switch may provide the intelligent peripheral with other information as necessary. Alternatively, the switch may simply inform the intelligent peripheral of the off-hook indication, and the intelligent peripheral may communicate with the appropriate ADSL modem as to whether data service is in use at the customer""s premises.
In response to the message from the switch, the intelligent peripheral may be connected to the voice service to the customer""s premises so as to provide an announcement of the impact information. The impact information may include information on performance of the one service in light of the concurrent use of the other service. The impact information also may include the effect of the one service on the other service when the other service is used concurrently with the one service. As well as providing the impact information, this exemplary system may provide that the intelligent peripheral announce a list of modes of the data service to the telecommunications device. As noted above, these modes may include a full power mode, a low power mode, a rescind mode, and a wait mode. For example, when the subscriber goes off-hook, he or she may be provided with the impact information and the list of modes. In response to the list of modes, the subscriber selects a mode and transmits this selection to the telecommunications network. The intelligent peripheral receives the selected mode and provides the ADSL system with instructions to operate the data service pursuant to the selected mode. In response to the instructions, the ADSL system operates the data service pursuant to the selected mode of operation. Advantageously, the data service is operated in a mode selected by the subscriber that best suits the subscriber""s purposes and circumstances.
In sum, the present invention includes exemplary methods and systems for use in connection with an ADSL system whereby a customer may be provided with options with respect to the use of the ADSL system. The customer may choose to use or not to use data service and voice service at the same, or may choose to operate one or the other of the services in a mode that is selected with consideration of the impact of the concurrent use of the services.